


Adoration

by BadgerWillow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWillow/pseuds/BadgerWillow
Summary: Sanji and Luffy get a moment to themselves
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more art from me check out my tumblr, owlinpajamas.tumblr.com


End file.
